Flouting The Rules
by Caz251
Summary: Jack will run Torchwood Three his way, regardless of the rules and regulations of the Institute.


AN: Written as a fill for badly-knitted's prompt at fic-promptly - Torchwood, Jack, He doesn't follow Torchwood One's rules and regulations, he does things his own way.

Jack had never agreed with what went on at Torchwood One, then again he had never agreed with a lot of what went on at Torchwood Three either. When he had taken over the Cardiff branch of the Institute at the Millennium after the death of the previous team he had decided to take a stand for what he felt was right. He began to direct Torchwood Cardiff in the direction that he wanted rather than following all the rules and regulations that were being handed down to him from Torchwood One. Their motto of 'If it's alien, it's ours' was a bit too much for him, he wasn't about to start hauling aliens in off the street to lock them up if they were peaceful, there were many alien species that just wanted to be left alone, and a few different aliens that had settled in Cardiff as their home. The thought of taking that away from them in order to further the research and goals of people like Yvonne Hartmann sickened him, he had enough of female Torchwood leaders who thought that they could do whatever they wanted, Emily and Alice were a memory he would never forget; he just hoped that Hartmann was never as memorable. He didn't like quite a few things about the rules and regulations of Torchwood so he started changing them subtly, he wasn't about to capture the Doctor, it wasn't exactly the way to treat friends. He was working slowly, but he was attempting to get Archie at Torchwood Two on board as well, not that they would be able to take on London, but they could be a bit of protection for each other.

The orders and commands that were coming to him from London were rather worrying, and not at all to his liking. The demands to conform were chafing, and the order to send them all the technology and files that they had in their archive that may be useful was terrifying. Jack had been squirreling away as much of the dangerous technology that London had got its hands on, or things that had fallen through the rift to keep it out of the hands of London, he had even gone as far as to get Archie to send him anything that came into his possession up in Scotland. That London was after all the things that he had hidden away in the archives in Cardiff almost made him shiver. It wasn't going to happen he was determined to keep a hold of the more dangerous technology, despite any prearranged rules or regulations, he didn't care that they had been in place for hundreds of years, Yvonne Hartmann would have to go through him before she got her hands on anything in his archives. She would also have to find what she was looking for, there was a reason that he hadn't kept the archives up to regulation standards, it was much harder for intruders coming into the hub to find what they were looking for in his archives if they were in chaos rather than neatly organised.

Torchwood Three was Jack's and he would do with it what he liked, he wasn't going to kowtow to Yvonne Hartmann and her ideas for an Empire that no longer existed. Jack had spent many a year in the service of torchwood working for the empire, but the empire was gone. Torchwood may still exist, but it wasn't the same and Jack wouldn't allow it to stay the same, not his torchwood at least. He tried to influence Torchwood London, but with Yvonne Hartmann at the helm that was impossible, but he would make sure that she was unable to gain control of the other Torchwood bases. Torchwood Four were still missing, and he would help them to hide if they reappeared, keeping them out of the politics of the institute if possible. Torchwood Three was his, and Archie up at Torchwood Two was much more likely to fall in line with Jack and his vision of the institute than follow any order that came to him from Yvonne Hartmann.

Jack wasn't just being contrary for the sake of it, he had been around a long time, and had seen a lot in his lifetime. Disobeying the rules and regulations of the Torchwood institute was for the best in his opinion, the things he had seen, and the things torchwood had done told him that. Alex had told him that it was the twenty-first century when things changed and that they weren't going to be ready. Jack wanted to be ready, he would build his own team up and run his Torchwood his way, readying torchwood and the human race for the future. Not in the same ways that Yvonne was; scavenging alien technology and building weapons wasn't the best way forward, it was like putting a huge sign on the planet saying that the humans were ready for war with the stars, when really they were still just trying to make fire in the eyes of many planets.

No, Jack would do things his way, for the good of the human beings on the planet, the alien life, and the planet itself. He would do his best to prepare them for the future that was coming to meet it, and if he couldn't, well he hoped that the Doctor would turn up and help. He would stand by his side if he did, regardless of Torchwood rules and regulations that would have him placing the alien in a cell and the TARDIS into storage for research. His way was much better in his opinion, that wouldn't change. Torchwood One with their fancy tower were just built on rules and regulations, but he couldn't see Yvonne Hartmann getting out of her glass tower to help the little people on the street if an invasion occurred, but Jack would be there with his Torchwood; standing shoulder to shoulder with the police, even if they hated him and his ways; they weren't much of a fan of him and the way he flouted rules and regulations, but sometimes it had to be done.


End file.
